With the development of technologies, different Internet application-based services appear in the mobile network, such as, peer-to-peer (P2P) applications of numerous download services and streaming media services (such as BitTorrent of P2P services), QQ services and HTTP browsing services, and these services have different operator's earnings, user's application requirements and even delay-sensitive features of the service itself. In a long term evolution (LTE) system, a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) or a GSM/EDGE radio access network (GERAN) system, these services may be on the same one end-to-end bearer, and thereby a base station fails to distinguish data packets of different applications during processing; in the prior art, the method that the base station can identify target service data by adding a data packet detection function on the PCEF has been provided, however, when functions between network elements are completed separately, the base station fails to identify target service data, thereby degrading the user experience.